starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man
History Early Life Brady was raised by his parents in your average Middle-Class household. His mother Juliana was your typical homemaker, while his father Darren worked as a Researcher at a small, but successful, Biochemical Lab. It was discovered early that Brady was a bright and insightful child, and had an unquenchable inquisitiveness to discover and learn about everything that he saw. By the 3th Grade, he was already reading and comprehending High School Math, Calculus and Science. By 6th Grade, he surpassed all Honor and Advanced Courses for his age and even surpassing High School courses in these studies. By the time he had reached High School, there was nothing they could teach him, and he was accelerated to College Level courses and attending Manhatten University at the tender age of 15. Brady was much too clumsy and awkward physically to participate in athletics, not to mention far too thin, and really showed no interest in physical activities. He spent most of his time deep into studying various science principles, with a secondary interesting in Scientific Engineering. Stark Industries Soon after college, Brady was recruited by Alex Burke, CEO of Stark Industries and known around the world as Iron Man. Burke personally met with Brady, whom he found out through his contacts at the University that Quinn was one of the brightest minds the college had ever seen, and offered him a postion at Stark as a member of the Stark Elite. The Elite members of Stark's staff are given their own lab at the Stark Complex, and it is at this lab that Brady began his official research into designing and building the Iron Spider Armor. Abilities Wall-crawling Spider-Man is capable of crawling on walls and ceilings. He has conscious control over this ability, and it is simple and instinctive for him to use. Spider-Man is able to stick to surfaces using his hands and feet, he is able to cling with his back. The strength of attraction between himself and the surface he is clinging to is considerable. If Spider-Man does not willingly detach, but is pulled off by force, the surface usually breaks still attached to his body. He has the strength of several tons per fingertip. However, if a surface is too slippery, he has problems sticking to it. He can also use his clinging ability to lift or hold objects. The ability works through thin layers of cloth, such as the fabric of his costume, but not through materials such as the soles of shoes. When Peter Parker needs to crawl without changing into the costume, he removes his shoes first. As a result of further mutation, nearly every part of his body has gained or increased in attraction to other surfaces, and he can stick to people or objects on his back, or keep his mask firmly fixed to his face. Spider-Man's wall crawling abilities have been explained in several ways. The most notable explanation is: * electrostatic control of molecular boundary layers. As of late, Spider-Man's wall crawling ability has been most commonly explained as the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. Enhanced Strength His strength may be closer to the 100 ton range now with the use of the augmented abilities of the Iron Spider Armor, though we are unaware of the extent to which it increased. When in combat, Spider-Man must pull his punches unless fighting someone of similar durability and power. Otherwise, his strength would kill a normal person. Spider-Man can leap several stories vertically or the width of a city street. He can run at superhuman speed for short sprints, fast enough at least to outrun a car, but prefers using his weblines to travel. Enhanced Durability Spider-Man heals faster than unaltered humans, It is safe to say that Spider-Man may have a healing factor, and not just fast healing. He can recover from broken bones and much bodily damage in a matter of hours. His accelerated metabolism increases his tolerance to drugs (meaning a larger dose is needed to cause the usual effect), and he can recover from the effects rapidly. His resistance to various toxins varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. However, Spider-Man has normal human tolerance to the effects of alcoholic beverages and is rarely shown drinking, since it affects his balance, reflexes and coordination. . Spiderman is still vulnerable to disease. Spider-reflexes and agility Spider-Man's reflexes are roughly fifteen times faster than a normal person's. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. The speed of his reflexes are increased and they begin responding directly to his spider-sense and instinct, making him even faster, but also making him lash out at negligible threats. Spider-Man has the ability to maintain his equilibrium on any surface that he can stick to. For example, he can balance on one finger on a high wire, or stand upright on a wall, parallel to the ground. Additionally, he is able to flex his body like a contortionist, assuming postures that would be impossible or harmful for most normal humans. Spider-sense Spider-Man's "spider-sense" manifests in a tingling feeling at the base of his skull, alerting him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. Though the exact mechanism of this ability is unknown, his original spider-sense clearly has at least two aspects in addition to sensing potential or immediate danger: * A psychic awareness of his surroundings, similar to the radar-sense of Daredevil. When he is temporarily blinded, Spider-Man learns to emulate this ability and navigate without his eyesight. Even under normal conditions, his spider-sense helps him navigate darkened rooms, instinctively avoiding obstacles or hazards, or potentially noisy or unstable floorboards, walls or ceilings that may betray his presence. * An ability to detect certain radio frequencies. Spider-Man's technical skill is such that he has designed Spider-tracers that broadcast a signal detectable by his spider-sense. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes, that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. When Spider-Man swings across a city on his weblines, his spider-sense guides his aim, allowing him to travel at high speeds hundreds of feet above street level with minimal concentration, confident his weblines will find secure anchor points. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or camera when changing into or out of his costume. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man gains the ability to feel vibrations and currents in the air or in his web lines, much like a real spider. He also develops a psychic connection to insects, spiders, and other arthropods. Fighting Style Spider-Man has developed a unique fighting style that is nearly impossible for most other heroes to emulate or for most villains to defeat. Spider-Man uses all of his powers simultaneously to overpower and overwhelm his foes. He also makes excellent use of his surroundings during battles. He is also never without a witty response or wise-crack to throw at an enemy in order to distract, anger, or simply insult a foe. Spider-Man's fighting style can best be described as an improvisational freestyle that functionally encompasses the usage of his strength, speed, flexibility, wits, intelligence, and his "spider-sense", in order to work his strengths against his opponents' weaknesses. Spider-Man is a cunning fighter, so much so that he manages to defeat enemies much more powerful than himself. Organic Webbing Upon release and exposure to oxygen, the webbing dries immediately into a strong material. One account described a single strand as stronger than piano wire and has a tensile strength of 120 lbs per square millimeter in cross-section. It's exact composition is unknown but it has been compared to nylon with extreme adhesive properties. Spider-Man can do many things with his webs: *Firing a thin strand at a nearby tall building, then swinging on this "webline". Doing this in rapid series allows Spider-Man to quickly travel through well-developed urban areas. His travel speed has not been officially stated, though he can cross the city of Manhattan in under 11 minutes. An estimated maximum of 40, and perhaps as much as 75-100miles per hour given optimal terrain, is consistent with most accounts. *Firing a thicker "rope" of webbing, Spider-Man can bind captured criminals (even those with superhuman strength) to be later picked up by police officers. *Covering a small area with an extremely sticky blob. Spider-Man can cover an opponent's eyes, blindfolding them, or smother a handgun or a small bomb. *Casting a large web across a street or alley to snare rapidly-moving persons or vehicles. *Improvising small structures, such as parachutes, statues or dummies, baseball bats, full-size operational gliders, trampolines, gloves (for fighting the likes of Electro), nets, air-proof domes (for underwater breathing), bandages, slings, bulletproof shields, plugs, patches, and even hammocks. *Spider-Man sometimes fires the fluid as a straight liquid to use its maximum adhesive strength. The organic webbing dissolves into a harmless gas after about one hour. Spider-Man can modify his webbing when anticipating combat with a specific threat. These modifications include non-conductive webbing, flame-retardant webbing, and even acid webbing The effectiveness of the organic webbing is dependent upon his health and nutrition. The specific properties of this organic webbing are unknown, but it can be safely assumed to be comparable to his artificially-created web mixture. Equipment Quinn's "Iron Spider" costume This armor was designed and built by Brady at his personal lab at the Stark Complex. Capabilities Fabricated with advanced protein-scale nano-technology and exotic materials handling, LEP skin display, impact sensing armor integrated life support and all-spectrum communications powered by a hybrid opto-electronic computer and using super conducting, high performance plastic throughout, the Iron Spider Costume is truly one of Quinn's, with the aid of Stark Industries, greatest works. *'Spinnerette/Stinger Access Ports:' Through development of nano-crystal growth topology, this suit grows numerous configurations. It allows full interface from any surface, independent of occupant when necessary, and due to this design ports auto dilate to allow organics to pass. This includes Spider-Man's natural Webbing. *'Waldoes:' The Iron Spider Armor possessed three mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," created from rapidly grown mono-atomic iron alloy crystal. These could be used to see around corners (via cameras in the tips) and to manipulate objects indirectly. When in the stowed position, the arms remain within the gold "circle" on Spider-Man's back. These arms are rapidly grown at the rate of 90 inches per second, Hollow construction allows for all material to be stored within the small back-mounted pack, and the command for growth is achieved via fast neural net-detection and amplification. The waldoes even have small grippers at the tips working as pseudo fingers. *The Waldoes are strong enough to puncture Titanium, but will most likely shatter on impact. *They can support approximately 500 lbs without hindering his wall-crawling abilites. *'Glider Device:' It could glide via mesh webbing on its arms. The pseudo web form is a biodegradable filament generator. This allows for controlled gliding. Near invisible gossamer filaments extend for 20 meters- rapid growth and detachment. *'Enhanced Chestpiece:' A foamed titanium nitrile fabric chestpiece has body contoured and articulated panels to support the occupant. The chestpiece contains the highest concentration of Kasimir Plate Batteries-- nano-scale power generating devices that exploit "zero point" energy. Can generate 1.2kWatts at peak demand. *'Mask Filter:' A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 8 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. *'Enhanced Lenses:' The Headpiece contains large area holographic lensing to allow for long eye-relief and panoramic real-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay. *'Constituent Costume Containment:' Part of the costume could detach itself to cover an object too dangerous to touch, such as a radioactive asteroid. *'Multifunctional Layers:' The Iron Spider Armor has a total of 17 layers throughout its workings, with each performing a different, separate and important function. **'Transpirable Teflon-Based Temperature Control:' Controls the Internal Temperature of the Wearer. **'Moisture Pump:' Occupant Cooling. **'Conductivity Control:' Low Infrared Signature. **'Sensor Layer:' Able to transmit data from kinisthetic analysis of occupant. **'Suit Tension Layer' **'Super-Conducting Plastic Opto-Electrical Hybrid Computer 4.2 Teraflop Speed CPU:' Proprietary Stark Industries Operating System. Multi-decision making sub-routine strategy prevents tech attack. Suit is semi-autonomous when unoccupied. Passcode activated lockdown. **'Repair Layer:' Self-repair/limited mechanical repair. Suit can self-replicate it's skin and underlying materials over time. Also first aid with limited external first aid. **'Musculature Motility Layer:' Follows occupant's motion. **'Communications:' All band tranceiving GPS/Microwave including ELF. **'Emission Control' **'Power Management' **'Impact Layer:' National Institute of Justice Threat Level III Resistant. Heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber stops small arms fire. **'Shear Detection' Enabled Spidey to see in the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. **'Antenna:' Fractal design allows for simultaneous wavelength propagation. Allows for "speed of thought" suit control. Also allowed Spider-Man to listen to police, fire and/or emergency broadcasts. **'Synthetic Aperture Camera Layer:' Stores Cameras Optical to RADAR. **'Light Emitting Plastic Layer:' Allows for camouflage(but the darker the surface that spider-man blends to the better the the camoflarge )and also allows spider-man to change the colour and style of his suit, as well as look like other styles of costumes Spider-Man has worn over the years or turn into his street clothes. **'Diamond Nitrile Overcoat:' Epitaxially deposited in chain mesh form; Transparent to Spider Effect and allow for normal surface adhesion method (Wall Crawling). Current Stories The Webs that we Weave... Category: AvengersCategory: Nichalus